


Gwen's Final Straw

by Tortellini



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Animals, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Cell Phones, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Punishment, Revenge, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Gwen's fed up with Nikki and Neil and most of all Max.Oneshot/drabble





	Gwen's Final Straw

Gwen was sick of those kids. No matter what she did she just couldn't deal with their shit any longer. She considered herself pretty patient too, for the record! But now she was done. "That’s it!" she snapped then, making the trio jump. "You’re all punished. Neil, no more electronics for you."

Neil blinked, but otherwise he remained expressionless.

"Nikki, no playing with wild animals for you."

Nikki made a face. "Aw..."

"And Max…" Gwen paused to think. "Oh my God, is there anything that you love?"

"Revenge." Max deadpanned. 

Gwen nodded. "No more vengeance for you."

"I was gonna say, “I’ll get you for this!” but I guess that’s off the table." He shrugged. 

For god's sakes! Even being punished Max was still a brat!


End file.
